barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Barbie: Spy Squad
Barbie: Spy Squad is a movie that will be released in Spring 2016. Official Description "Barbie and her best friends Teresa and Renee transform from hard-working gymnasts to undercover secret agents in this exciting, action-packed adventure! When their amazing gymnastics skills catch the eye of a top-secret spy agency, the girls are soon following clues to a gem-stealing cat burglar who has escaped everyone on the case. With their high-tech gadgets, glam disguises and cute robo-pets, can they prove that smarts and teamwork can get the mission accomplished? It’s girl power to the rescue." Cast *Erica Lindbeck as Barbie *Stephanie Sheh as Renee *Jenny Pellicer as Teresa *Alyssa Swales as Chelsea *Elizabeth Irving as Mila *Brian Dobson as Agent Dunbar, Announcer and Head Chef *Rebbeca Husain as Patricia *Cathy Weseluck as Aunt Zoe *Ian Hanlin as Lazlo *Jonathon Holmes as Percy *Kathleen Barr as Violet and Alarm Release Dates DVD and Blu-ray Additional Features *OuttakesOuttakes *"Strength in Numbers" music videoStrength in Numbers Videos Barbie in Spy Squad TRAILER EN (ENGLISH) (HD) Barbie™ Spy Squad - Official Trailer (HD) Barbie “Strength In Numbers” Music Video Barbie Spy Squad Bloopers! Spy Squad Barbie Trivia *The teaser trailer is featured on the Barbie in Rock 'n Royals, Barbie & Her Sisters in the Great Puppy Adventure and Monster High: Boo York, Boo York home releases. *The UK premiere will take place at the Odeon Covent Garden on January 23, 2016.UK Premiere The film will have a limited release at Odeon cinemas in the UK on January 23rd and 24th, both at 10:00am.Odeon *It was originally thought that Kelly Sheridan would voice Barbie in the movie, as she was credited on the BBFC websiteSheridan. However, Sheridan stated on Twitter in September 2015 that she was not in the film. She did not know if she was no longer voicing Barbie at all, of if it was just Spy Squad that she was not cast in.Sheridan *The DVD will have English, Spanish, Arabic, Danish, Finnish, Norwegian, Swedish options for subtitles. *Zeke Norton was credited as the director.Norton as Director *In the full trailer, several outfits from previous Barbie movies are shown: Princess Alexa's colorful ballgown; Nori's outfit; Princess Kara's Super Sparkle costume and ballgown; Corinne's ballgown and Dark Sparkle costume; Makalya's party outfit; Erika Juno's rockstar outfit; one of Mariposa's outfits; and Princess Courtney's short pink dress. The Nutcracker also appears. Also Known As *German - Barbie in: Das Agenten-Team (Barbie in the Agent Team) *Greek - Barbie & Οι Μυστικοί Πράκτορες (Barbie & the Secret Agents) *French - Barbie: Agents Secrets (Barbie: Secret Agents) *Italian - Barbie Squadra Speciale (Barbie Special Squad) *Polish - Barbie: Tajne agentki (Barbie: Secret Agents) *Hungarian - Barbie: Titkos ügynökök (Barbie: Secret Agents) *Dutch - Barbie en het Geheime Team (Barbie and the Secret Team) *Portuguese - Barbie e as Agentes Secretas (Barbie and the Secret Agents) *México - Barbie Escuadrón Secreto (Barbie Secret Squadron) *Spanish - Equipo de espías" de Barbie (Barbie Spy Equipment) *Turkey - Barbie™ ve Ajanlar Gizli (Secret Agent Barbie) *Swedish - Barbie™: Superagenterna (Barbie™: Super Agents) *Finnish - Barbie™: Agenttikolmikko (Barbie™ Agent Threesome) *Greek - Barbie και οι Μυστικοί Πράκτορες (Barbie and the Secret Agents) *Czech - Barbie™ Tajná agentka (Barbie™: The Secret Agent) *Russian - Barbie и команда шпионов (Barbie and The Team of Spies) References Category:Upcoming Movies Category:Barbie: Spy Squad